Réalité fictive
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Depuis quelque temps, Sora se voit être la cible d'un inconnu. Le plus étrange est qu'il ne s'agit que de simple rêve. Et si cela avait un rapport avec des gens à l'intérieur de lui ? SoVen


Salut salut ! Voici une fiction spécial Kingdom Hearts sur un couple très peu populaire dans les pays francophone ! J'ai nommé… le SOVEN ! C'est entre Ventus et Sora ^^ et oui, j'adore ce couple ils sont trop beaux ensembles ! C'est comme imaginer un Roxas et Sora ensemble, mais en mieux parce qu'ils n'ont aucun lien ^^ j'espère avoir des reviews quand même. Bonne lecture !

**Auteur :** Kino-Yaoiste

**Titre :** Réalité fictive

**Résumé :** Depuis quelque temps, Sora se voit être la cible d'un inconnu. Le plus étrange est qu'il ne s'agit que de simple rêve. Et si cela avait un rapport avec des gens à l'intérieur de lui ? SoVen

**Disclamer :** les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas T_T heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs

**Rating :** T

**Note :** j'ai renouvelé cette fiction durant mes vacances, car je trouvai que l'ancienne partait en caca XD le nouveau mot que j'ai utilisé durant mes vacances pour moins paraître vulgaire devant ma mère.

* * *

Depuis peu, je fais des rêves étranges… Mais je me demande s'ils sont réels. Ce qui est le plus surprenants là-dedans, c'est au réveil. J'ai les marques de tout ce que je rêve. Je prends un coup sur la joue, et au réveil, j'ai la marque. Je m'inquiète vraiment là-dessus. Je sais que cela n'est pas réel, mais... j'ai peur. Je n'en suis pas sûr, car je ressens juste les coups en vrai. C'est étrange à expliquer.

* * *

Je marchai tranquillement vers la baie. On est rentrés depuis un moment avec Riku sur l'Île du Destin. C'est grâce à Kairi qu'on est revenus du coté de la luùière. On n'y est pas restés bien longtemps d'ailleurs. Une heure tout au plus. Enfin. Je m'approchai de l'eau et y vis mon reflet. Mes cheveux sont toujours aussi ébouriffés que châtains. J'ai des yeux bleus océan. Et un air enfantin du haut de mes 15ans. Ce n'est pas grave. En faite, je crois que c'est parce que j'ai dormi durant presque 1 an dans une capsule, le temps pour Riku et Naminé de récupérer tous mes souvenirs. Ils n'étaient pas pressés du tout ! Enfin, il y a une chose de bien dans tout ça, c'est que Roxas a pu vivre pendant près d'un an. Des fois, je regrette qu'il ait dû partir. C'est drôle parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment pu le rencontrer. Enfin si, deux fois. Et encore ! La première fois, il m'a défié, et la seconde, il m'a dit que j'étais ridicule la bouche grande ouverte. Maintenant que j'y pense ça me fait rire. Des fois, j'ai l'impression de le ressentir. C'est étrange…

Je soupirai à nouveau et vis un autre reflet s'approcher de moi. Je souris en voyant qu'il s'agissait de mon meilleur ami. Riku a les cheveux long et argentés. Ses yeux sont turquois. Je trouve ça magnifique ! Je me retournai et lui fis face.

-Sora. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Salut Riku. Merci, je vais très bien et toi ? Je me promenais et je suis arrivé ici.

-Je vois… on fait la course ?

-L'arbre au paopou ?

Et d'un accord mutuel silencieux, on partit en courant vers l'arbre au paopou. Comme toujours, ce fut Riku qui arriva le premier. Il s'appuya contre l'arbre allongé, et je m'assis dessus. Ce n'était pas très loin, mais cette course me fatigua un peu. Il n'y avait que lorsque je parcourrais encore les mondes que je courrais à tout bout de champs. Dès qu'il y avait des Sans-cœurs dans les parages, je me dépêchais pour aller les affronter. C'était ça le rôle du maitre de la Keyblade après tout.

-Alors ? Ta journée ? me demanda-t-il.

-Pas terrible… Savoir que j'ai faillit redoubler m'énerve vraiment ! Tout parce qu'on est parti sauver le monde ! Et c'est pour quand les récompenses ?

-Laisse tomber. Savoir qu'on a sauvé le monde est déjà suffisant.

-Je le sais. Mais d'après certain prof ce n'est pas vrai, ou ce n'est qu'une excuse. On aurait eu le temps d'apprendre tout ça. Heureusement que toi et Kairi m'aidez, sinon je n'ose imaginer la galère dans laquelle je serais.

-Et elles arrivent quand les récompenses ? se moqua-t-il

-Ah ah ! Très drôle. Enfin. Tout est redevenu normal… c'est bien.

-C'est vrai. Je ne pense pas que les choses changeront pour le moment.

Je m'affalai contre la partie redressée du tronc, en mettant mes bras derrière ma tête. J'aime bien me mettre ici. Là où remonte mon plus lointain souvenir, j'ai toujours aimé me mettre ici. Mais pourquoi ? Sans doute parce qu'il y avait souvent Riku avec moi.

-Tu sais où est Kairi ? me questionna à nouveau mon meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce j'en sais ? elle est partie à Twilight Town avec Selphie pour faire les boutiques avec… euh… la fille de la bande d'Hayner… euh…

_« Olette » _

-Ouais voilà ! C'est ça ! Elle s'appelle Olette. Elles sont allées faire les boutiques.

-Tu as oublié son prénom ?

-Ouais ! Heureusement que tu viens de me le rappeler.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai rien dit. Le soleil te tape sur la tête mon pauvre Sora !

-Si ! tu as dis quelque chose. Tu m'as dit qu'elle s'appelait Olette.

Riku me dévisagea du regard, me trouvant bizarre. Je me redressai en ébouriffant sauvagement mes cheveux. Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi, des fois ?

-Arg ! J'entends des voix ! me plaignis-je.

-Pauvre garçon. Est-ce du au fait que tu aies passé près d'un an dans une capsule ?

-La faute à qui ? répliquai-je en le regardant, d'un air moqueur.

-A un certain Sora qui, étant un parfait idiot, est parti dans un manoir, où il a perdu tous ses souvenirs.

-Euh…

Je me grattai la nuque d'un air gêné, m'avouant vaincu par ses paroles. On se mit à rire. On regarda le coucher de soleil, puis on se mit en route pour partir. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais je me sentais apaiser en sa présence. Ce n'était que mon meilleur ami, alors pourquoi cette impression ? Peut-être que c'est du au fait qu'il a toujours fait beaucoup pour moi et qu'il était et reste une sorte de grand frère à mes yeux. Oui, voilà. C'est comme un modèle pour moi. Je l'ai toujours envié. Alors quand il m'a dit qu'il aurait voulu me ressembler, j'ai été content.

-Je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper que j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler.

-Sora… soupira-t-il.

-Mais je te le promets ! En plus… c'était une voix familière…

-Hum… je ne vois pas de qui il peut s'agir.

-Tanpis, oublions tout ça, ok ? Bon, j'y vais. Maman doit m'attendre. Je me promène depuis un moment.

-Dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas faire tes devoirs.

-Hein ? Pas du tout !… enfin si… un peu…

-Tu ne changeras jamais toi ! rit-il. C'est rassurant de savoir ça. Je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi Riku ! râlai-je.

-Allez, on y va. Je croyais que ta mère t'attendait.

-C'est vrai ! A demain Riku !

Je partis en courant et lui fis un signe de la main. J'aime bien parler avec Riku. Après tout, c'est mon meilleur ami… mais au fond, je le considère comme plus que ça. Un grand frère. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais voir à travers lui. Un rival aussi. Mais un frère quand même. A chaque fois que je pensais au fait qu'on s'était battu auparavant pour la Keyblade, j'avais dû mal à croire que c'était nous et pas des imitations. Pourtant, il aurait pu me battre, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Riku ne m'aurait rien fait de grave qui puisse vraiment me nuire. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il est entré dans le monde des ténèbres à deux reprises. La première fois, c'était avec le roi Mickey. Et la seconde… avec moi. Il avait agi ainsi pour nous protéger. Riku avait toujours eu ce coté protecteur du grand frère. C'était le plus grand, après Wakka, alors il se sentait responsable de nous.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas bien…

J'étais dans un endroit sombre et seul sous une sorte de projecteur.

_« Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! »_

_-Qui est là ?_

_« Si tu n'avais pas été là, rien ne serait arrivé ! »_

_-C'est faux ! Je n'ai rien fait !_

_« Arrête de mentir… Franchement, regarde toi Sora… tu fais peine à voir »_

Je tombai à genoux, en tenant ma tête entre mes mains.

_« Sora, pauvre de toi… tu aimes vraiment faire du mal aux gens »_

_-C'est faux ! Je n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens ! Je ne fais pas souffrir les gens !_

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu le fais toujours ! »

Je sentis une présence derrière moi, près de mon oreille.

_« Tu vois cette petite Kairi… elle est gentille, attentionnée, douce, aimable… et toi, Sora, tu l'as faite souffrir ! »_

_-Non… non, c'est pas vrai… Je n'aurais jamais fait souffrir Kairi !_

_« Tu es parti en l'abandonnant, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu la laissais ici pour être gentil… tu l'as abandonné pour la faire souffrir »_

_-Non ! C'était pour son propre bien ! Je ne voulais pas mêler Kairi à tout ça ! Je voulais la protéger !_

_« Tu plaisantes là, j'espère »_

Cet individu eut un rire narquois. Ça venait de l'ombre. Je me mis à trembler, et des larmes glissèrent le long de mes joues.

_« Si tu avais fait ça pour son bien, elle ne serait pas venue te chercher. Elle a souffert. T'es-tu soucié d'elle durant ton voyage ? Quand as-tu pensé à elle ? Quand l'on te l'a dit ? »_

_-Non… je pensais toujours à elle !_

_« Menteur ! Tu n'as jamais pensé à elle ! »_

_-C'est faux…_

_« Tant qu'on y est… autant parler de ce que les autres ressentaient, sans que tu t'en souciais »_

_-Hein ?_

_« Il n'y a pas que Kairi que tu as fait souffrir… il y a aussi… les membres de l'organisation XIII ! »_

_-C'était pour le bien de tout le monde !_

_« Ils faisaient quoi de mal ? Vas-y dis-moi ! »_

_-Ils mettaient des sans-cœur dans tous les mondes !_

_« Pour que tu les tues. C'était ta quête, non ? Au final, tu étais bien content de faire ça. Tu étais libre, non ? »_

_-Non ! Ils faisaient du mal aux habitants._

_« As-tu pensé que quelqu'un allait les regretter ? As-tu pensé une seconde aux autres quand tu as fait tout ça ? »_

_-Je…_

La seconde d'après, il me tenait par le col, m'étranglant un peu. Son visage n'était pas identifiable. Mais je reconnus son odeur. Elle me disait quelque chose. De très lointain même. Il resserra sa poigne en me tirant vers lui.

_« Sora, tu n'aurais pas dû provoquer ma colère ! »_

_-Lâche-moi… Roxas…_

_« Ro… Roxas ? »_

Je sentis alors son poing contre ma joue, et j'atterris sur le coté en m'éloignant de lui.

_« Ne m'appelle plus jamais Roxas ! »_

Je me réveillai en sursaut en tombant de mon lit. Je sentis une douleur au niveau de ma joue, là où Roxas m'avait frappé. Je courus vers la salle de bain, ouvris la porte à la volée et vis que j'avais une sorte de marque sur ma joue. Je reculai, surpris de voir cela. C'était exactement ce que m'avait fait Roxas… J'approchai ma main de ma joue, pour vérifier si ça faisait mal, et oui, assez. J'en grimaçai. Il devait y avoir une explication logique à tout ça ! Mais laquelle ? J'étais tombé de mon lit en me réveillant, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Malgré cette explication, je ne me sentis pas mieux. Au contraire. Cette explication, tout à fait logique, sonnait complètement fausse dans mon esprit !

_Depuis cet instant, je fais la guerre au sommeil._

* * *

-Sora… réveille-toi !

Je me redressai en sursaut quand j'entendis la voix de mon enseignante. Toute la classe se moqua de moi. Je venais une nouvelle fois de m'assoupir en plein cours de math. Je me grattai nerveusement la nuque en baissant les yeux. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Toute personne a besoin de dormir. Et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. J'avais besoin de sommeil. Beaucoup avec tout ce que je ratais la nuit… Mon professeur soupira d'exaspération. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'endormais durant son cours. Et même durant ceux des autres professeurs.

-Il faut dormir la nuit, jeune Sora, me dit-elle en souriant.

-Je sais mademoiselle. Mais j'ai de très bonne raison de ne pas le faire ! me justifiai-je.

-Vraiment ? Lesquelles ? Celle de dormir pendant les cours ? Ou encore celle de rester sur l'ordinateur durant toute la nuit ? Il y a aussi lire des mangas.

-Pas du tout, mademoiselle ! Ce n'est absolument pas ça !

-Tu viendras après le cours, je te pris.

-Oui mademoiselle…

La classe rit à nouveau de ça. Je levai les yeux vers Kairi, qui semblait inquiète pour moi. C'est ma meilleure amie. On a le même âge. Elle a les cheveux assez long et acajou, et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Je lui fis un petit sourire et me concentrai sur le cours. Ou du moins, j'essayai de ne pas céder au sommeil. Je savais très bien que Kairi m'observait. Elle s'inquiète toujours pour moi.

A la fin du cours, je rangeai mes affaires et partis voir la professeur. Kairi voulut rester, mais je lui dis que ce n'était pas la peine. Elle finit par abandonner et partit vers le prochain cours. Je regardai le sol pour ne pas croiser le regard de mon enseignante. J'avais déjà combattu diverse sans-cœur, pour finir par ne plus en avoir peur. J'avais trouvé plus effrayant maintenant. Ma professeur principal et de maths. Je redressai la tête en l'entendant toussoter.

-Oui mademoiselle ?

-Sora… tu m'inquiètes un peu. Tes professeurs se sont plaints de toi, chose assez rare, et surtout du fait que tu dormes en cours. Tu as des problèmes chez toi ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Tu dois dormir la nuit. Ne passe pas tes nuits sur l'ordinateur, à lire des mangas ou autre chose.

-On n'a pas d'ordinateur à la maison. Et je n'aime pas spécialement lire.

-Je vois… alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir la nuit ?

-Si je vous le dis, vous ne me croirez même pas.

-Sora ! s'indigna mon professeur principal.

-Et bien… c'est le fait de dormir qui me dérange… je fais des rêves étranges, qui m'empêche de dormir. J'ai… peur de dormir…

-Voyons Sora ! Ne me dis pas que de simple petit cauchemar t'effraie à ce point ! se moqua-t-elle sans le vouloir. Tu nous as quand même sauvé des Sans-Cœur, non ?

-Vous… vous avez raison. Bon, j'y vais. Au revoir !

Je lui lançai un sourire gentil, et partis en courant de la salle. Bien sûr qu'elle ne me croyait pas ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Quel idiot je fais ! Je courus vers la sortie du lycée. Je n'avais plus envie de suivre les cours pour la journée. Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre de sécher, mais là, c'était une urgence ! Et c'était justifié ! Je retournai direct sur mon île. Je partis sur la baie de l'île, et m'effondrai sur l'arbre au paopou. J'avais la respiration saccadée. Je ne devais pas m'endormir !

-Que faire ?

_« Sora, ta Keyblade, utilise-la. »_

-Bonne idée !

Je fis apparaître ma Keyblade et me rendis compte que je venais encore d'entendre la voix de la dernière fois, qui m'avait rappelé le prénom d'Olette. Je me retournai, mais personne. Je me concentrai en mettant ma Keyblade droite devant moi. J'avais pris Tendre Promesse. Je ne comptais pas en prendre une autre. Celle-là me suffisait. Et puis, même avec Roxas en moi, je ne pouvais pas en faire venir deux, comme lui, sans faire « Vaillance », « Maitrise » ou « Suprême ». Je me concentrai et fis apparaître une boule de feu au bout. J'ouvris la bouche et lança le sort vers l'eau.

-Brasier ! Brasier ! Brasier ! Brasier ! Brasier !

Je dis plusieurs fois le même mot pour utiliser le même sort. C'était de l'exercice ça ! Les boules de feu atterrissaient dans la mer. Au moins, rien de se brisait face à ça. Mais bon. C'était quelque chose d'assez épuisant à la longue. Il fallait utiliser une certaine énergie pour utiliser les sorts que j'avais appris aux cotés de Merlin et Donald. Je connaissais le sort brasier grâce à ce canard boudeur. Je ris à cette pensée en m'arrêtant.

C'était des compagnons de route avec Dingo. Comment pourrais-je les oublier ? J'avais dû être avec eux au début pour retrouver Riku et Kairi. Puis, leurs présences étaient devenues naturelles. J'aurais quand même voulu que Donald me laisse piloter sans me crier dessus pour aller à droite ou à gauche. J'avais fini par abandonner l'idée de conduire le vaisseau gummi. C'était le bon vieux temps. Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Je m'appuyai contre l'arbre aux paopou et regardai le ciel. J'aime mon prénom. Il veut dire ciel. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si ma mère m'avait appelé « Kaze » ? Le vent en japonais. Pas la moindre idée à ce sujet. Mais il vaut mieux laisser ça de coté. Je vais me reposer un peu, pour reprendre un minimum de force. Je fermai les yeux et profitai des légères brises qu'il y avait.

. . . . . .

- …ra ! Sora ! Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi !

- Riku… ?

Je me redressai d'un coup. Je venais de m'endormir ! Je touchai mon visage, mais aucune douleur. Je soupirai de soulagement. Je n'avais pas dû dormir très longtemps. Sinon, j'aurais des marques et je me serais battu avec… l'homme invisible et invincible. Je regardai Riku qui semblait inquiet pour moi. Je lui souris en me rendant que j'étais dans ses bras et me redressa pour me retrouver assis. Je m'étirai en baillant et m'ébouriffai les cheveux.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont toujours autant décoiffés, se moqua-t-il.

- Quoi ?

-Alors ? Tu sèches les cours ?

-Pas du tout ! répliquai-je, sachant que c'était vrai. Enfin…

-Kairi me l'a dit quand je l'ai croisé. Elle est très inquiète pour toi. Tu le sais ça ?

-Désolé.

-Excuse-toi à elle, pas à moi. Tu ne m'as rien fait.

-Tu as raison.

Riku se mit contre le tronc de l'arbre aux fruits au paopou et m'observa. Il y eut un silence assez pesant. Il voulait que je parle de moi-même. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaissait, je savais quand il voulait que je fasse un truc. Je soupirai en baissant la tête, vaincu par lui dans ce duel silencieux.

-Tout va bien, ok ?

-Tu dors en cours, et tout va bien ?

-Je manque juste de sommeil

Il arqua un sourcil, pas convaincu du tout. Il arrivait à savoir quand je mentais, ou que je ne lui disais pas toute la vérité. Quand on était petit, il le faisait et le fait que je rigolais me trahissait.

-Je fais juste des rêves étranges… Sur… Roxas… il veut me tuer, je crois bien.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Roxas est comme toi, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il n'a pas pu faire ça.

-Tu as raison ! Roxas ne me ferait jamais rien. Il est trop gentil pour ça.

-Tu manques vraiment de sommeil. Il faut que tu dormes, Sora.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis en pleine forme !

-Non. Tu t'es quand même endormi sur la plage. Et contre un arbre surtout. Tu avais déjà paressé sur le sable, mais là…

-Je t'assure que tout va bien Riku ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi.

-Kairi s'est inquiétée pour toi. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Tu sais bien qu'elle t'aime beaucoup.

-Désolé...

-Excuse-toi à elle, pas à moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

-Allez, on y va. Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, le crépuscule va bientôt tomber. Tu as dû t'entraîner durant assez longtemps, non ?

-Oui.

Il hocha la tête en se redressant. Je fis pareil que lui, mais je m'effondrai sous la fatigue. Riku me rattrapa de justesse et m'aida à marcher, me tenant sur son épaule.

-T'es vraiment fatigué Sora.

-Désolé d'être un poids en plus. Tu sais que tu peux me laisser là ? Je rentrerai tout seul.

-Vraiment ? me taquina-t-il.

-Tu n'oserais pas le faire ?

-Bien sûr que non. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Je lui souris en guise de remerciement. J'essayais tant bien que mal de marcher sans trop pendre appui sur lui. Je sais que Riku est fort, mais j'ignore mon poids, donc je n'ai pas envie qu'il se moque de moi en parlant de ça. Non pas que je sois complexé par ça, mais je préfère éviter les moqueries.

-Tu sais, Sora… tu es aussi léger qu'une plume. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi.

-Oui… c'est vrai…

-Tu sais… ça me rappelle quand on était dans le coté des Ténèbres.

-Sauf que c'était moi qui te tenais, répondis-je en riant un peu.

-Oui. Il fallait bien que j'y passe tôt ou tard.

-C'est vrai.

On se mit à rire de bon cœur et on se remit en route pour chez moi. Comme je tanguai un peu sans prendre appui sur lui, il passa son bras sous le mien et m'attira complètement contre lui. Je voulus le faire lâcher, mais il avança sans y faire attention. Je soupirai et acceptai finalement son aide. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de prévoyant. Dire que c'était moi qui l'avait aidé la première fois pour aller jusqu'à la plage. Le coté des ténèbres… tout est bien fini maintenant. Une vie paisible et calme nous attendait à présent.

Quand on arriva devant chez moi, j'avais retrouvé assez de force pour marcher tout seul. J'ouvris la porte avec mes clefs; non, pas besoin de la Keyblade dans ce genre de situation. Je regardai Riku, avec un sourire gêné, en ouvrant la porte.

-Tu veux entrer ?

-Non, c'est bon. Je me connais, on va jouer et tu ne vas pas dormir.

-D'accord. Bon, alors, à plus tard.

-Ouais.

Il me fit un signe de la main et commença à partir. Je soupirai en rentrant à la maison. Mes parents ne se trouvaient pas encore chez nous, j'étais donc seul pour ce début de soirée. Je montai dans ma chambre, et je vis qu'il était 19h30 passé. Ma mère était sans doute allée faire les courses et n'allait plus tarder. Quant à mon père, il allait mettre un peu de temps. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'effondrai dans mon lit et fixai le plafond.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Je tendis ma main vers le haut en la regardant. Je fermai les yeux, et sentis alors quelqu'un sur moi.

_« Dors Sora… »_

Je ne pus ouvrir les yeux et succombai à la fatigue et à la voix.

* * *

Je me retrouvai à nouveau dans mon cauchemar habituel. J'étais encore sous cette lumière pesante. Je sentais des présences dans le noir. Je tournai la tête vers tous les cotés pour essayer de repérer les gens.

_« Alors Sora ? Tu as essayé de me fuir non ? »_

_-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

_« Aurais-tu peur de moi ? »_

Je me retournai vivement en sentant la présence derrière moi, mais elle n'était déjà plus là.

_-Je n'ai pas peur !_

_« Alors pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ?… En réalité, tu as peur du fait que je sois ta conscience, non ? »_

_-Pas du tout ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !_

_« Tu sais que tu es vraiment trop drôle ? »_

_- Que me veux-tu Roxas ?_

Suite à cette phrase, je me sentis bousculer dans la pénombre. Je voulus me redresser, mais je sentis des mains sur mon cou, me plaquant brutalement au sol. Il m'étranglait ! Roxas m'étranglait si je pouvais dire ça. Voulait-il vraiment me tuer ? M'en voulait-il à ce point d'avoir décimer l'organisation ? Je serrai ses poignets avec mes mains, pour essayer de le faire lâcher, mais sans réussite.

_« Ne m'appelle plus jamais Roxas ! »_

Non, ce n'était pas mon double. Roxas n'aurait jamais fait ça. J'en suis certain !

_-Arrête…_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »_

_-Lâche-moi !_

Je le repoussai, et me redressai directement en reprenant ma respiration. Mais qui était-ce ? Je savais que c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais. Mais pourquoi était-il là ? Dans mes rêves ? Une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas Roxas, mais quelqu'un que je connaissais. Mais qui ? Quelqu'un…

_« A l'intérieur de toi, oui. Tu as tout juste. Mais ça fait trop longtemps pour que tu puisses t'en souvenir… »_

Plus je pensais à ce rêve, moins je comprenais. Je connaissais alors cette personne. Mais comment c'était possible ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison.

* * *

C'était samedi matin et le soleil n'était pas complètement levé; preuve qu'il n'était pas encore dix heures du matin. Comme la plupart du temps, j'étais sur l'arbre au paopou. Sauf que j'avais mis une minerve autour de mon cou pour cacher les traces d'étranglement que j'avais eu durant cette nuit. Et j'avais une sorte de gros pansement sur ma joue. J'enlevai ma minerve et la déposai à coté de moi, sur l'arbre au paopou. Je sortis un miroir de ma poche, et observai mon cou.

-Diagnostique, les marques sont moins présentes. Je vais pouvoir enlever cette minerve d'ici ce soir, sans que personne ne me voie. Faut juste que je reste planqué dans ma chambre, et le tour sera joué. Oui, voilà ! C'est ça que je vais faire ! Bon, pour la marque, on verra après. Je dirai que je suis tombé du lit en me levant. Oui, c'est ça. Et que je me suis emmêlé les pieds dans le drap. Résultat, je me suis cogné. Oui, voilà. C'est bon. Maintenant, on remet le camouflage.

Je tâtai à coté de moi pour chercher ma minerve. Je fronçai les sourcils en ne la sentant pas. C'est alors, qu'en bougeant un peu mon miroir de poche, je vis Riku derrière moi, avec ma minerve en main. Je sursautai, en basculant en arrière. Mon meilleur ami me rattrapa et m'aida à me remettre à ma place initiale. Je me mis face à lui, debout de l'autre cotée de l'arbre. Le tronc nous séparait.

-Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? me hâtai-je de lui demander.

-Assez pour avoir entendu ton stupide plan de cacher des marques.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai… paniquai-je.

-Sora, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-Rien du tout ! mentis-je

Je voulus lui reprendre ma minerve, mais il bougea son bras à chacune de mes tentatives. Il est vraiment agaçant sur les bords ce mec ! Je finis par abandonner, en croisant les bras contre mon torse.

-Riku !

-J'attends.

-D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné. Regarde… ce que je veux cacher, c'est ça.

Je lui montrai du doigt mes marques que j'avais au cou. Comme je le pensais, Riku en fut surpris. Il était limite choqué en faite. Je tirai sur mon pansement et le retirai. Je poussai un petit cri. C'est que ça fait mal le sparadrap ! Je récupérai ma minerve et commençai à la mettre autour de mon cou. Riku retint alors mon poignet, semblant énervé d'avoir vu cela. En même temps, c'est compréhensible.

-Qui t'a fait ça ? !

-Riku…

-Dis-moi qui t'a fait subir ça !

-Tu ne vas pas me croire, Riku…

-Dis-le-moi ! Qui a voulu te faire du mal alors que tu es si gentil ? !

-Il s'agit de quelqu'un durant mes rêves qui m'agresse. Enfin non, il essaye de juste de me tuer.

-Juste ? ! Tu es vraiment insouciant Sora ! me réprimanda Riku, en criant un peu. Tu dois faire attention. Ce n'est pas normal que tu aies les marques de ton sommeil.

-Je sais, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à l'expliquer.

-Sora, ce soir, tu dors chez moi. Je pourrais mieux te protéger.

Il me regarda, puis fixa le sol. J'inclinai la tête, surpris par son attitude; très protectrice, il faut l'avouer. Riku tourna les talons, et dit :

-On va chercher des affaires pour que tu puisses dormir chez moi ce soir. C'est étrange. Il faut mettre les choses au clair, dès cette nuit.

-Très bien.

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à dormir chez mon meilleur ami, alors que je ne voulais inquiéter personne. Je ne savais, à ce point, rien refuser à Riku ? Apparement, oui.

Mon meilleur ami entra dans sa chambre, un peu embêté et croisa les bras, appuyé sur la porte.

-Sora, j'ai pas d'autre lit que le mien. Je veux pas que tu dormes sur le canapé, et je veux pas te laisser seul… m'avoua-t-il calmement.

-Aucun problème pour moi, ne t'en fait pas. Ton lit est grand, on va pouvoir tenir à deux, répondis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout même.

Je finis de mettre mon pyjama, et allai dans le lit de Riku. Sa chambre était très grande et aussi très ordonnée. Pas comme la mienne. Son lit était presque comme les doubles, mais en un peu plus petit. Je me glissai sous les draps, et attendis qu'il vienne. Riku éteignit la lumière, laissant juste la porte entrouverte et pénétra sous les couettes. On se regarda quelque seconde puis, on détourna le regard, rougissant tous deux.

-Bonne nuit Riku.

-Toi aussi, Sora.

-Merci…

Je fermai les yeux et attendis que Morphée vienne, ce qui fut assez rapide je trouve. Avec Riku, c'est tout à fait normal. J'ai toujours su qu'avec lui, une vie calme et paisible nous attendrait dès qu'on finirait notre quête. Même si je ne voulais pas faire ça au début, je me suis bien amusé par instant durant cette quête.

* * *

_« Une vie calme et paisible ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! »_

Je me trouvai à nouveau dans ce rêve étrange. Je me tournai dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir la personne qui m'observait dans l'ombre. Je ne savais pas où il se trouvait. Ni même s'il s'agissait d'une personne que je connaissais. Pourquoi venait-il de dire que je n'aurais pas une vie calme et paisible ? Il y avait une chose qui n'était pas normal. Pourquoi je ne faisais ce rêve que rarement et non souvent ?

_-Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?_

_« Tu plaisantes ? »_

Un rire très étrange franchit ses lèvres. Son rire semblait venir d'ailleurs peut-être. Je fronçai tout de même les sourcils. Pourquoi se moquait-il de moi ? Je venais de l'identifier comme étant un garçon. Il finit de rire et s'approcha de moi. J'entendais ses pas quand il marchait. Je me retournai vers lui et attendis.

_« Enfin, je suis content de te voir Sora… »_

_-Le plaisir n'est pas partagé._

_« Aurais-tu préféré que se soit Kairi ? »_

_-Bien évidemment !_

Je sentis alors que je tombai en arrière. Il venait de me pousser, encore une fois. J'atterris sur les fesses, en m'appuyant sur mes mains. Mais en me poussant, il passa sous la lumière et je pus voir son visage. Il avait mon visage ! Sauf que ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que les ténèbres et ses yeux dorés. Il s'approcha de moi avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Je voulus me redresser, mais il sauta vers moi. Je cachai mon visage avec mes bras et pour me protéger et attendis le choc. À ma grande surprise, rien ne se passa. J'ouvris un œil et vis qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant moi, me protégeant.

-Vanitas, arrête tout de suite ! s'exclama mon sauveur.

-Tu as de la chance Sora, mais n'en soit pas si sûr pour la prochaine fois.

Vanitas, si je comprenais bien, partit sans rien dire de plus. La lumière revint. Ou plutôt, nous n'étions plus dans l'ombre dès l'arrivée de mon sauveur. Je me levai et observai autour de moi. Cet endroit… Je le reconnaissais. C'est ici que j'avais affronté un Darkside pour la première fois. Je me retournai et regardai la personne en face de moi. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Roxas !

-On est dans la salle de l'éveil, Sora.

-Tu es… Roxas !

Il s'étonna de mon annonce et se pointa du doigt, comme si c'était une erreur. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, même. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Il ressemblait tellement à Roxas. Et puis, je le sentais encore en moi; des fois. Il finit par soupirer, désespéré, et haussa les épaules. Je crus voir une once de tristesse infini dans ses yeux, mais qu'un court instant.

-Je ne suis pas Roxas, si tu te poses la question. Je m'appelle Ventus. C'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi, tu avais 4 ans quand je suis entré en toi.

-En moi ? ! Comment c'est possible ?

-Comme Roxas et le cœur de Kairi l'ont fait. Mais, je ne suis pas venu seul, comme tu as pu le constater… Vanitas et moi sommes venus en même temps.

-C'est lui qui me fait subir cela ?

-Oui. C'est ma faute, désolé. Tu n'es pas censé être ici. Mais quand je baisse ma garde, il te ramène. Il sait que tu es mon point faible.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… on va dire que… je tiens énormément à toi. Et je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir par ma faute. Comme tu l'as fait ces deux dernières années. Depuis que j'ai fusionné avec ton cœur, j'ai appris à te connaître. Et au fur du temps, tu es devenu mon point faible aux yeux de Vanitas…

Je lui souris. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il racontait, mais il se pourrait que nous nous soyons déjà vus auparavant. Il ne m'était pas inconnu. Serait-ce dû au fait qu'il ressemble tant à Roxas que je connais à travers les souvenirs qu'il m'a laissé en retournant en moi ? Pas la moindre idée. Je remarquai alors une chose : j'avais laissé un léger espace entre mes lèvres et Ven s'approcha de moi pour finir par m'embrasser. Sous la surprise, je ne bougeai pas, et restai immobile.

Alors quand il disait qu'il tenait tellement à moi au point que j'en devienne son point faible, c'était parce qu'il m'aimait ? Ven était tombé amoureux de moi ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Mais il semblait si triste que je le confonde avec Roxas… C'est plus clair maintenant.

_« Désolé… _» entendis-je de Ven, avant de me réveiller.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce one-shot. Court, il faut l'avouer. Je pense que je l'ai mieux réussi que l'ancien ^^ Comme c'est un one-shot, il n'y aura pas de suite possible. Si quelqu'un veut écrire une suite, à lui (ou elle) l'honneur =D j'espère que cela vous a plu quand même. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai une fic sur le même couple en cours que j'ai commencé sur feuille et que je tape à l'ordinateur. Donc voilà. C'est « Alternatif ».


End file.
